Monster Beach 2!
by katmar1994
Summary: Jan and Dean return to Monster Beach with their 'sister' Serena in tow but she has a secret only they know about, will Woody and his friends find out? I don't own Monster Beach, I only own my oc
1. Welcome to Monster Beach!

**Jan pov:** I'm so excited that Dean and I are going back to Icky Icky Island for summer break.

 _"And what's even better is that our cousin Serena is coming with us!"_ I thought happily, I turned to face her.

Serena is fourteen with tan skin, strawberry blond hair in a bob cut, she has sparkling blue eyes and a heart shaped birthmark on her left shoulder.

Her outfit is her favorite one which she's wearing right now, a white sundress with light blue sandals that have red gems on them.

"I can't wait for you to meet our friends!" Dean said happily, Serena smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure we'll get along." Serena replied.

"Hey, Serena?" I started, she turned to me. "Are you gonna tell Uncle Woody?" I asked her, Dean looked at me nervously.

"I'm not telling him." Serena responded softly, pretty much everyone in the family minus our Uncle, knew about Serena's past.

Uncle Woody is the only one in our family who didn't know that Serena isn't our sister but is really our cousin like he thought she was.

"But I really think he should know." I told her, the three of us reached the souvenir shop and waited for Uncle Woody to come.

"WA-HOO!" Uncle Woody's voice rang out, he's on time for once. "Look at how happy he is." Serena said with a small frown.

We watched as he did some donuts with his jeep. "I can't drop that bombshell on him." Serena told us, Dean agreed with her but I didn't.

"Hey kids!" Uncle Woody greeted us, we smiled and hugged him. "Serena! Been too long!" Uncle Woody said with a smile.

"It hasn't been that long." Serena replied with a laugh, soon the four of us were on our way to Woody's house to settle in.

Along the way, Dean and I told Woody that we told Serena about our friends on the island and Serena assured him she'll be fine.

"Alright but everyone's wiped from the surf so you'll meet then tomorrow." Woody told us, so we agreed to chill out for the day.

Once we got to Woody's house, Dean and I showed Serena to our shared room. "Hammocks? Sweet!" Serena commented.

"Hey, Serena?" Dean started, he got her attention. "Would you please sing?" Dean asked her, I smiled at her to sing too.

"Sure, but I'm going to sing a special song." Serena told us with a smile, she got her I-pod out and played the music.

[Play Across the Sea from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Serena** ]

 _Though I'm far away,_

 _Across the sea,_

 _This moon keeps haunting me..._

 _As I spread my wings,_

 _And soar above,_

 _It's you, you're guiding me..._

 _And the morning sun,_

 _Still shines on me,_

 _I feel your power too..._

 _And the passing tide,_

 _In paradise,_

 _As we stand beneath this full moon..._

Dean and I clapped for Serena at the end of the song. "Where'd you learn that from?" I asked her, Serena smiled sadly. "From Mom." Serena replied gently, I'm an idiot.

I looked at my brother and he got the message, so we hugged our favorite cousin. "Thanks guys." Serena said with a smile, she hugged us back gently but tightly.

Once we let go, we started to put our clothes away while Dean and I filled Serena in on what happened when we first met our monster friends on the Island.

"So Knut won't try any funny stuff again, right?" Serena asked us, we assured her that Knut had learned his lesson after what happened with the water park guy.

While we talked, none of us knew that Uncle Woody was right outside the door and he had heard Serena sing her special song that she'd learn from her mother.

"Uncle Woody? What're you doing?" Dean asked him, Serena and I turned to face him. "It's dinner time." Woody told us, we smiled and went down to eat.

As we supper, Dean, Serena and I told Uncle Woody about the school year and how everyone from home was doing and he told us everything we missed.

Once dinner was done and cleaned up, the four of us headed to bed. "Can't wait for tomorrow." Serena said as she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

I shook my head and put a blanket over Serena then I got into my hammock and fell asleep dreaming of the adventures will have tomorrow morning.

 **First chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. Meet the Monsters!

**Serena pov:** I'm super excited to meet Woody's friends and see the amazing beach they live nearby.

"Ready to surf the waves?" Dean asked me, he, Jan and I had changed into our swimsuits. "Absolutely!" I replied happily.

I wore some pink shorts over my white swimsuit then grabbed my purple surfboard. "Let's go kids!" Woody called to us.

We raced out to him then we walked down to the beach and boy was I surprised when the monsters started they're welcome song.

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _Hey kid, so nice to meet'cha_

 _Hey kid, you're as white as sheet_

 _You got a look on your face that says you've_

 _Never seen a place like this!_

[ **Widget** ]

 _Hey kids, don't go with what he says_

 _Come here, ain't you the sweetest_

 _The moon is bright, it's a beautiful night_

 _I'll take you down to the sand_

 _If you take my hand!_

 _(Never get's old that one)_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _We got some outer towners!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Brain Freeze and Widget** ]

 _Mighty glad you found us,_

 _Been awhile since we've done our welcome speech_

 _To Monster Beach! Ooh!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _Where the livin's easy!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Trailer Park Mosnter** ]

 _Even though it's queasy_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

 _A paradise that's full of treats_

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Scarecrow** ]

 _If you need a place to unwind._

[ **Amphibia** ]

 _If you've got a lot on your mind_

[ **Scarecrow** ]

 _It's right there with me,_

 _You should've seen me before!_

[ **The Mutt** ]

 _AWHOO! If you are chasing the bite,_

 _Come out surfing with us!_

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _But if you come for a dip,_

 _It's a monstrous rip, better know how to swim_

 _You don't want to be saved by him!_

Life Patrol came out of his house and did some poses to show off his metal body. "Is he for real?" I asked Jan, we laughed a little bit before the singing started up again.

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _It's a hidden treasure!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Scarecrow** ]

 _We got smokes and leisure_

[ **Mad Madge** ]

 _And my mouth watering treats, Eat!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Chef Butterfiled** ]

 _Growls!_

[ **All** ]

 _Monster Beach!_

[ **Brain Freeze** ]

 _What he said!_

[ **All** ]

 _From the East to the Pacific,_

 _Leave one, hang ten to be free, (Ha-hah!)_

 _Welcome to Monster Beach!_

I clapped for the monster's performance. "That was amazing!" I said with a smile, Woody as it turned out was worried that I'd be scared of his friends but I wasn't.

"Nice to meet someone who isn't scared of us." The Mutt muttered, I smirked as Amphibia nudged him in the ribs. "You're so sweet!" Widget cooed, I blushed at that.

This made Jan and Dean laugh but I knew it was playful not teasing. "Careful or I may get you back." I told them, they stopped and looked worried but I giggled.

"You were joking, oh good." Dean responded, I loved making new friends with everyone but I worried that they'd find out about my secret and tell Woody.

But I decided not worry about it for now so I could hang out with my 'sibling's' and new friends as I set my bag down I didn't see something fall out.

What didn't see was a letter that my mother had written to Woody and it explained everything about me from the day I was born to who my father is.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter as it's from the movie and I don't think I got the last lyrics right, oh well.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


	3. Secret almost and totally Uncovered!

**Third Person pov:** After Serena surfed for a little bit she decided to take a break and watch for now.

"This place is awesome." Serena said to herself, she then got a bottle of water and took a sip. "What's this?" Woody asked her.

Serena saw a note in Woody's hands and it was addressed to him, this made Serena panic. "It's nothing!" Serena replied urgently.

Jan and Dean saw Serena swipe the note from their uncle so they ran to their cousin's side. "What's-" Jan started to ask them.

Serena pulled her cousin's away to talk with them in private. "What's the matter?" Dean asked Serena, she held up the note.

"Why is this here?" Serena asked them, they paled a little bit. "Mom must've put in your beach bag." Jan answered calmly.

"Why did she do that?!" Serena whispered harshly, Jan sighed. "She want's Woody to know." Dean answered Serena.

Serena was upset with her aunt and now worried about Woody or his friends finding out the truth about her past.

"He can't know and neither can his friends." Serena told them, Jan and Dean understood her fears and worries about the truth.

While the kids talked, they didn't see that Amphibia was watching them since she could tell that something was wrong with Serena.

"Please, don't tell or give Woody any hints!" Serena begged, Jan and Dean agreed not to tell or give any hints to Woody about the truth.

 _"The truth about what?"_ Amphibia thought in wonder, she was worried that Serena was in some sort of trouble and wanted to help her.

When the kids were done talking Serena grabbed her bag and told Woody that she'd left something at his house so he'd let her get it.

That's when Amphibia decided to follow Serena in secret. _"What are you hiding?"_ Amphibia thought, she wanted to know the secret.

Once Serena got back to Woody's house, she went up to her room and put the note in her suitcase then started to close it but paused.

She pulled out a picture of her and her mother that had been taken when she was a toddler. "I miss you mommy." Serena said sadly.

[Play Regret Message English version, lyrics by Lizz Robinett]

[ **Serena** ]

 _Far away at the shore, in a town beside the sea_

 _Alone stands a girl, staring longingly_

 _It is here, at the shore, that she holds unto her chest_

 _A secret she dare never speak_

 _"If you write a wish upon a paper and you place_

 _It into a glass bottle_

 _And it's washed away by the ocean then someday_

 _There's a chance that it may just come true"_

 _Drifting farther away, riding swiftly on the waves_

 _A message containing a wish was made_

 _Heading steadily toward the horizon_

 _And gradually fading away_

 _Through the darkest of days, you were always by my side_

 _No matter what I would say, you would abide_

 _Constantly I let my selfishness take control of me_

 _And caused you a life full of grief_

 _But now, all because of the mistakes that I have made_

 _You're no longer with me_

 _In order to get all this pain off my chest_

 _I must spill my woes into the sea_

 _Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

 _With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

 _It is then that she realizes this:_

 _Her sin has taken everything away_

 _Drifting father away, riding swiftly on the waves_

 _A message containing a wish was made_

 _Heading steadily toward the horizon_

 _And gradually fading away_

 _Drifting farther away, little wish upon the waves_

 _With eyes full of tears, she regrets those days_

 _If the day comes that we are reborn again..._

At the end of the song Serena is crying and she isn't the only one. _"Why would Serena sing that?"_ Amphibia thought as she wiped her tears away.

"I have to follow Mom's instructions!" Serena told herself firmly, she put the picture back carefully. "Woody can't know that he's my father." Serena said firmly.

Amphibia silently gasped in surprise since she or her friends didn't know that Woody has a child. _"But how come he doesn't know?"_ Amphibia asked herself.

Serena grabbed some sunblock and her blue short sleeved hoodie in case it got cold while they had a bonfire that night then headed back to the beach.

Amphibia followed Serena back to the beach and decided to talk to Serena very soon about this whole thing and she wanted the truth to from Serena.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	4. Wonderful Island Life!

**Amphibia pov:** As I followed Serena back to the beach, I thought about what she said.

 _"She's Woody's daughter? Why didn't he tell us or does he not know?"_ I thought, I was so deep in thought that I bumped into Serena.

"Amphibia!" Serena said startled, I looked down at her. "Sorry Serena." I said to her, she looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked me, she's a sweet girl but I can't tell her I know her secret. "I'm fine." I replied with a smile.

Serena didn't believe me but she didn't say anything. "Wanna explore with me?" Serena asked me, I wasn't sure if we should.

"Explore what?" I asked curiously, Serena smiled at me. "The island! I want to see and learn more about it!" Serena replied happily.

I agreed to explore with my new friend but told her that we'd have to be back before nightfall and Serena agreed with me on that.

Along the way I couldn't help but notice the way Serena acted like Woody did when it came to relaxing but she was different from him.

"Why do you to explore the island?" I asked Serena, she smiled. "I'm curious about the island." Serena answered me, she played some music.

[Play Wonderful Life by Zendaya]

[ **Serena** ]

 _Take a look around_

 _And see the world we think we know_

 _Then look closer_

 _There's more to life than meets the eye_

 _A beauty to behold_

 _It's all much bigger than we know_

 _It's only just beginning to unfold_

 _So let it unfold_

 _Far beyond all reason in your head_

 _There's a world mysterious_

 _There for you to find_

 _All these questions_

 _That we always have_

 _All we are is curious_

 _There's nothing wrong with that_

 _So go 'round every corner_

 _Search every part of the sky_

 _'Cause a life that's full of wonder_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _Dig beneath the surface_

 _Find the lessons there to learn_

 _And then dig deeper_

 _Feed your intuition_

 _Don't leave any stone unturned_

 _Be the seeker of the truth_

 _Listen when you hear it calling you_

 _You know it's calling you_

 _Far beyond all reason in your mind_

 _There's a world mysterious_

 _There for you to find_

 _All these questions that we always have_

 _All we are is curious_

 _There's nothing wrong with that_

 _So go 'round every corner_

 _Search every part of the sky_

 _'Cause a life that's full of wonder_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _Is a wonderful life_

 _And the answers aren't that far away_

 _Look closer_

 _Look closer_

 _Look closer_

 _Look closer!_

As the song came to an end, Serena gave me something to think about since I was curious about her. "We're back!" Serena called to our friends, I looked at Woody and Serena.

 _"Woody needs to know the truth."_ I thought, I wonder why Woody didn't know that Serena is his daughter. "Bonfire time!" Jan called to me, I smiled and walked over to them.

I sat down next to Serena and thought of a dozen reasons for why Woody doesn't know that Serena is his daughter, one of the reasons I didn't like but it seemed like the one.

 _"Woody wouldn't abandon Serena or her mother...would he?"_ I thought sadly, I looked between Woody and Serena but I wasn't sure if I was wrong or not but I'll see soon.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and it's from my favorite movie 'Smallfoot'! Please review and no flames!**


	5. Humans Over All!

**Third Person pov:** The next morning, Woody and the kids were eating breakfast at the diner.

"Not bad." Serena commented, Jan and Dean looked at her in shock. "You're actually eating that?" Jan whispered to her.

"Even I can't eat that." Dean added in a whisper, Serena smirked. "It's all about adapting." Serena whispered to them.

Jan and Dean shook their heads. "So, what did you do with the letter?" Jan asked Serena, they all glanced at Woody who was at the counter.

"I hid it in my suitcase." Serena replied to her, Dean looked between his cousin and sister. "He has to know the truth." Jan said sternly.

"I'm not telling him and neither are you." Serena responded harshly, Dean stopped them. "Guys, look!" Dean whispered in fear.

Serena and Jan looked to where he was pointing and saw Serena's Aunt Zira. "What's she doing here?" Jan asked Serena.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Serena replied, the kids left the diner and chased after Zira into the forest.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked, they looked for her. "It's been a long time since we spoke dear niece." Zira's voice rang out.

"What do you want Aunt Zira?!" Serena asked her, Zira appeared before them which made Serena step in front of her cousins.

"I only want to talk." Zira said with a smirk, Serena knew not to trust her Aunt who was her mother's twin sister, the evil twin at that.

"I see that Woody is enjoying his freedom since he doesn't know." Zira stated with a cruel smirk. "So what?" Serena replied coldly.

"It just means I was right about him." Zira replied smoothly, Jan and Dean knew that she thought that Woody left Serena's mother.

"And now look, he's friends with monsters who he could use to entertain humans." Zira said as she walked around the kids.

"Leave our friends out of this!" Serena shouted at her Aunt, Zira played some music and Serena knew the song was perfect.

[Play Lions over all from the Lion Guard]

[ **Zira** ]

 _There is no greater power than to rule over the land._

 _We both have it inside us, it's here where we stand._

 _My niece, you know it's true._

 _Look close and you will find, ruling every animal is destiny for our kind._

 _So if we're joined together, we will never fall._

 _Humans must rule forever._

 _Humans over a-a-a-a-all!_

 _Humans over all!_

 _No animal is more grand!_

 _Humans over all!_

 _It's why we rule the lands!_

 _We crush any resistance so enemies keep their distance!_

 _Humans, Humans over all!_

Serena was furious with her Aunt for thinking of caging her new friends so that she could become wealthy all while she made Serena watch in horror as it happened.

[ **Serena** ]

 _If we do what you suggest, we'd be evil and cruel._

 _Using force and threat, that is no way to rule._

Zira looked at her niece with disgust since she saw Woody and her sister Nala in Serena which made her realize that Serena would never hurt anyone for power.

[ **Zira** ]

 _But if we joined together, we will never fall!_

 _Yes, Humans must rule forever._

 _Humans over a-a-a-a-all!_

Serena and Zira stepped closer to each other while Jan and Dean watched but they weren't the only ones watching the two going at each other, Amphibia and Widget were as well.

[ **Zira** ]

 _Humans over all!_

 _No animal is more grand!_

[ **Serena** ]

 _Stay noble and grand!_

[ **Zira** ]

 _Humans over all!_

 _It's why we rule the land!_

[ **Serena** ]

 _We must protect the land!_

[ **Zira** ]

 _We crush any resistance!_

[ **Serena** ]

 _Friendship and kindness!_

[ **Zira** ]

 _So enemies keep their distance!_

[ **Serena** ]

 _Will always find us!_

[ **Zira** ]

 _Humans, Humans over all!_

"I won't let you hurt Woody or his friends!" Serena shouted at her Aunt, Zira smirked. "I won't hurt them but what will happen when Woody finds out the truth?" Zira asked with smirk.

"That won't happen!" Serena replied harshly, Zira laughed as she took off. "We'll see about that!" Zira said with laugh, the kids let out sighs of relief and slumped to the ground.

"Finally! I thought she'd never leave!" Jan said with a sigh, she and Dean are terrified of Zira since she was the one who killed her sister just to get her money and Serena.

"We can't let Uncle Woody know that she's here." Dean told the girls, the kids agreed to handle Zira themselves and left while two of their friends became worried for their safety.

"We're going to help them, right?" Widget asked Amphibia, she nodded 'yes'. "We won't let them face that woman alone!" Amphibia replied firmly, the followed the kids.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter but I did replace some of the words, please review and no flame!**


	6. Secret's totally Out!

**Third Person pov:** Woody was watching the kids surf after they'd come back from taking a walk.

But he knew something was up since Serena was on edge so he decided to find out what she was hiding from him.

"Can you guys keep an eye on the kids?" Woody asked his friends, they agreed to watch the kids while he went back to his house.

 _"Time to find out what Serena is hiding."_ Woody thought, he found her suitcase and started searching for the letter he'd seen.

Once Woody found the letter, he saw that it was addressed to him from his ex-girlfriend Nala who had left him long ago.

"Why would she write a letter to me and leave it with Serena?" Woody asked himself, he thought it was best to read the letter.

When Woody was done reading the letter he dropped it, needless to say he was shocked to learn that Serena is really his daughter.

"If Serena is my daughter then why didn't she tell me?" Woody asked in sadness, he was hurt that his daughter hid the truth from him.

"WOODY! Serena was kidnapped by some woman!" The Mutt shouted in worry, Woody then remembered Zira, Nala's twin sister.

"Let's go!" Woody shouted back, they got into his car and sped off to meet up with the others. "This way!" The Mutt told him.

Woody and The Mutt heard shouting. "If you don't stay back, I'll kill her!" Zira warned, Jan and Dean knew she wasn't kidding.

"What do we do?" Brain Freeze asked Woody, before he could answer, Serena was secretly gesturing to her I-pod and Jan understood.

"Got it." Jan mouthed back, Serena smirked then elbowed her Aunt in the stomach which made Zira release her from the tight grasp.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Zira shouted in anger, she tried to punch Serena but she dodged. "Nice try...not!" Serena taunted her Aunt.

[Play Born Ready from Marvel Rising by Dove Cameron]

[ **Serena** ]

 _Ready, set, time to be a fighter_

 _Don't look down keep on climbing_

 _Higher_

 _Be yourself 'cause hero's shine_

 _In different ways_

 _And when your voice can't make_

 _A sound_

 _Just know we hear you all_

 _Around_

 _Don't need to fit into the crowed_

 _To be a force of nature_

 _'Cause we're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be_

 _We're gonna be the best_

 _They're gonna see_

 _They're gonna see_

 _That we we're born for this_

 _So if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it out together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

Zira managed to punch Serena who in turn kicked her in the stomach. "Just give it up!" Serena shouted at her Aunt, Zira knew she'd lose but not without a fight.

 _So, if it takes forever_

 _We'll save the world together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

 _And if your heart surrenders_

 _We'll hold it out together_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _We we're born ready_

 _We we're born ready_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me_

 _Don't care if the world ain't ready for me!_

As the song ended, Serena had punched Zira in the face and she went down. "I told you to leave my friends alone." Serena said to Zira, everyone was speechless about the fight.

"Why to go Serena!" Dean cheered, he and Jan hugged her tightly. "Thanks." Serena replied with a smile, Woody then called the mainland about coming to get Zira.

"Serena, we need to talk." Woody said in a serious tone, this made Serena tense. "About what?" Serena asked him, Woody held up the letter and Serena paled a little.

"Is everything on this letter true? Are you really my daughter?" Woody asked her, Serena was nervous. "Um..." Serena said, everyone watched. "Um?" Woody asked her.

 **New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	7. Amphibia the Mother Figure!

**Third Person pov:** Everyone waited for Serena to answer Woody's question but she refused to reply.

"Serena, is the letter true?" Woody asked Serena, she opened her mouth to answer but then turned and ran away. "Serena!" Woody called out.

"Give her sometime to herself." Jan told her Uncle, Woody looked at Jan and Dean. "You two knew about this?" Brain Freeze asked them.

Jan explained that Serena told her and Dean not to tell Woody about being Serena's Dad because she didn't want him to know the truth.

"But why?" The Mutt asked Dean, he told them that Serena didn't think that Woody would want her to live with him since he left Nala.

"I need to talk to her." Woody told the kids, Jan and Dean shared a worried glance. "Let me talk to her." Amphibia said to Woody.

He wanted to protest but didn't since Amphibia would handle the situation better then he ever could so he went back to his house.

Amphibia went to find Serena and soon heard crying. "Serena?" Amphibia called gently, she followed the crying and found Serena.

Serena turned to see Amphibia. "Are you alright?" Amphibia asked Serena, she just cried harder since was scared of Woody.

Amphibia hugged Serena close to her and rubbed her back while she sang a sweet lullaby to comfort the fourteen year old young girl.

[Play Baby Mine by Alison Krauss from Dumbo]

[ **Amphibia** ]

 _Baby mine, don't you cry (don't you cry)_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes (dry your eyes)_

 _Rest your head close to my heart_

 _Never to part, baby of mine_

 _Little one when you play (when you play)_

 _Don't you mind what they say (what they say)_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too_

 _All those same people who scold you_

 _What they'd give just for_

 _The right to hold you_

 _From your head to your toes (to your toes)_

 _You're not much, goodness knows (goodness knows)_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

 _(The right to hold you)_

 _From your head to your toes (to your toes)_

 _You're not much, goodness knows (goodness knows)_

 _But you're so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be, baby of mine_

 _Baby of mine!_

As Amphibia sang the lullaby, she'd notice that Serena had calmed down. "Feeling better?" Amphibia asked gently, Serena nodded 'yes' and leaned against her friend.

"I know I should've told him but I didn't want to get hurt." Serena said sadly, she explained that her mother left Woody after discovering that she was pregnant.

Serena thought that her father had left her mother and would end up resenting Nala for having a kid as a means to get Woody to finally settle down with a family.

"But while living with Jan and Dean, I got to know him and decided that Woody would never know that I was his daughter." Serena finished answering.

"I understand that you were scared but Woody would've found out from his sister." Amphibia replied softly, Serena knew that was true since her Aunt had loose lips.

"I'll talk to him but not now." Serena said softly, she needed time and knew that Woody needed time to cool off after finding out about his own daughter today.

[Play Wings of a Dream from Card Captor Sakura]

[ **Serena** ]

 _A twinkle in the night sky far far away._

 _A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams._

 _On a sleepless evening I sing alone._

 _Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

 _On a sleepless evening I sing alone._

 _Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

Singing that song always cheered Serena up and she needed it. "That was pretty." Amphibia said with a smile, Serena smiled back as they watched the sun leave and moon come.

What the duo didn't know was that their songs carried on the wind to their friends who smiled at the two beautiful voices that sung the pretty melodies all over the island.

 _"Amphibia would make an amazing mother."_ Serena thought with a silent giggle, she snuggled up closer to her friend who was now deemed a mother figure to Serena.

 **New chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	8. Family at Last!

**Serena pov:** After what seemed like an eternity, Amphibia and I went back to the others.

"Don't be nervous." Amphibia told me, I couldn't help but be nervous since I had to speak to Woody now and I was worried.

As we got closer to the beach, I saw Jan and Dean run up to us. "Woody's back at the house." Dean told me, so I went back.

"Want us to come?" Jan asked me, I thought about it. "Yeah, that's a good idea." I replied with a nervous smile, off we went.

On the way to Woody's house, I kept thinking of how to get Woody's attention without calling out his name and I got an idea.

"Will you be okay?" Dean asked me, I could that my cousins were worried about me so I flashed them a sweet smile.

"I think I will be." I replied to him, soon we got to Woody's house and found him in the living room and I knew what to do.

I turned on some music that I knew Woody would recognize since Mom used to sing this song in the restaurant she worked at.

[Play Nazuna's song English version from Fireworks: Should we see from the side or the Bottom?]

[ **Serena** ]

 _Every night must come to dawn, the sun will surely rise_

 _Wistfully, you sighed to me back then_

 _The light house stood behind us as we watched the bay_

 _Our eyes filled with the endless dark of the sea_

 _Troubled times, they come and go_

 _And some days hope feels thin_

 _But I know that all is not so bleak_

 _Always your hand reaches out and comforts me_

 _Lends me strength_

 _To carry on_

 _(Music)_

 _When the morning sun breaks from the horizon_

 _Rays of light will streak across the sky_

 _Together, we will see once more around us_

 _Our shining, lapis-colored earth!_

Once the song was over, I saw that Woody was looking at me. "Can we talk?" I asked him, we all sat down and talked about what happened after Mom left Woody.

"I wish Nala had told me." Woody said sadly, I get where Mom was coming from but she should've told him. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." I said regretfully.

We talked about what had happened to Mom when Zira found out me then how Jan and Dean's parents found me and about what would happen next from here.

Woody had Jan call her mother so he could talk to her about getting custody over me. "I can't believe this is happening." I said with a happy sigh, I smiled again.

"Believe it cuz." Jan told me, she smirked at me. "It's finally happening!" Dean cheered out, once Woody came back into the room we all went back to the beach.

When we got back to the beach, our friends swarmed us and asked if we were okay. "We're fine and Serena's gonna live here now." Woody announced happily.

Everyone cheered and that night we had a party which everyone did karaoke and when it came time for me to sing, I had the perfect song in mind.

[Play Set it all Free by Scarlett Johanosson]

[ **Serena** ]

 _I followed my heart into the fire_

 _Got burned, got broken by desire_

 _I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes_

 _Left me blurry, blurry and blind_

 _I picked all the pieces up off the ground_

 _I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now_

 _Got the glue in my hands I'm stickkin' to the plan_

 _Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"_

 _Do anything at all_

 _I can do anything at all_

 _This is my kiss goodbye_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down let it all up_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is my big hello_

 _'Cause I'm giving, not letting go_

 _I can finally see, it's not just a dream_

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free_

 _You set it all free_

 _(Oh oh oh)_

 _(Oh oh oh)_

 _(Oh oh oh)_

 _I was a girl caught under your thumb_

 _But my star's gonna shine brighter than your sun_

 _And I will reach so high,_

 _Shoot so far_

 _Gonna hit, gonna hit, hit every target_

 _Make it count this time_

 _I will make it count this time_

 _This is my kiss goodbye_

 _You can stand and watch me fly_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

 _I'm gonna let it all out_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is my big hello_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

 _I can finally see,_

 _It's not just a dream_

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _This is my kiss goodbye_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _'Cause nothing's keeping me down_

 _I'm gonna let it all out_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now_

 _This is my big "hello"_

 _'Cause I'm here and never letting go_

 _I can finally see,_

 _It's not just a dream_

 _When you set it all free, all free, all free_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free (oh oh oh)_

 _You set it all free!_

When the song was over, I felt better about keeping my secret safe and now that's out, I finally felt free. _"I love my new family!"_ I thought as I looked at Woody and his friends.

Everything is finally falling into place since there's no more secrets between me and them. "Awesome, Serena!" Jan cheered, I smiled at her and Dean once more.

 **Final chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter, the first is from the novel for the movie and the second song is from the movie 'Sing'**

 **Please review and no flames!**


End file.
